Cucumber
by Cotton Candy Mareep
Summary: "You may think I'm crazy, but I know what I felt that day. I know there was something beside me in the lake- something that saved my life. And I will find out what it was." When Claire nearly drowns in the lake on Mother's Hill, someone- or something- is there to rescue her.
1. Meeting

**A/N: So, this is a fanfic I started writing on one of my favorite pairings! It's a bit strange, but I really hope you enjoy!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Cucumber: Meeting

You may think I'm crazy, but I know what I felt that day. I know there was something beside me in the lake- something that saved my life. And I_ will_ find out what it was.

It was spring. The beach wasn't open yet, but that day was so hot that Karen and Popuri insisted I go swimming with them in the lake on Mother's Hill.

I didn't want to go. I wasn't the best swimmer, and although I would occasionally take a dip in the ocean to cool off while tanning on the beach during the summer, the thought of swimming in an algae-infested lake didn't interest me. However, the two girls begged me to come with them, saying it would be a lot of fun and that it would cool me off, make me feel better after all my hard work on the farm.

They were persistent, so eventually I gave in. I slipped on my bikini, dug out a fresh towel from the pile in my closet, and went to meet my two best friends at the edge of the lake.

Popuri squealed and ran to hug me as soon as she spotted me, as per usual, while Karen merely grinned mischievously. "We didn't test out the water yet, so I don't know how cold it is. Would you like to be the guinea pig?" Next thing I knew, I was being shoved into the lake.

The cold lake water stunned me at first, but after a few seconds the initial shock had faded, and I was able to move around to warm myself up. Karen quickly jumped in after me, splashing enthusiastically, while Popuri entered the lake slowly and hesitantly, squealing when the water lapped at her belly button.

The bottom of the lake was firm but muddy, and felt slimy against my bare feet. Clenching my teeth, I ignored the uncomfortable squishing between my toes and dove deeper, drifting away from my friends in the shallows.

As I headed further into the lake, my ankle caught on a large clump of mottled brown seaweed, whose tendrils wrapped around my legs like rubbery octopus tentacles and yanked me down. I attempted to pull my leg from the greasy mass and slipped, my head bobbing beneath the surface.

All of a sudden, I couldn't feel the bottom anymore. My feet kicked at open water. I sank like a stone, my long blonde hair flowing outwards around me, but I didn't hit the hard lake floor as I expected. Lashing out with my arms and legs, I only felt the cool waters of the lake bubbling around me.

A feeling of panic began to settle in, and I thrashed around frantically, hoping to hit something, _anything_, other than the relentless lake water. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, the water was suffocating me. My struggles were becoming weaker by the second. I opened my mouth and received a mouthful of lake water, I choked and sputtered but my efforts were in vain. The lake was drowning me. As I was blacking out, my last thoughts were, _I am going to die_.

But I didn't die. Because all of a sudden, I felt my body being propelled upwards, up toward the surface. What felt like two steady hands, two strong slippery arms, grasped me around the waist and pulled me up. My head broke the surface, and the mysterious hands released me.

I gasped for air, coughing up what seemed like gallons of lake water, as Karen and Popuri rushed towards me and shouted my name hysterically. "Claire! Oh my Goddess, Claire! Are you all right?" Upon reaching me, Popuri threw her arms around me in a tight squeeze, and then assisted Karen in dragging me back to shore.

Once on dry land, Karen sat me up in the mud and smacked me on the back, causing me to puke up even more water. Popuri rushed over and threw a towel over my shoulders. When I was finally finished, she leaned forward and hugged me again, tears in her eyes. "Oh my Goddess, are you okay, Claire? I was so worried!" A bit dazed, I nodded, and then remembered what had rescued me from the watery depths.

I glanced around wildly, hoping to catch a glimpse of my savior, and struggled to stand up. Karen told me to sit back down, but I ignored her and wobbled over to the lake's edge, still looking around but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. I turned back to Karen and Popuri, who were observing my actions with puzzled expressions. "Did you see anything?"

They exchanged a glance, and it was Karen who answered me, faint concern etched on her face. "Um, yeah… we saw you slip under the water, struggling, and then you came up around a minute later, coughing it all up. You… you were drowning, Claire."

"No, not _me_," I said with a flash of irritation, "That other thing in the lake. It saved me, I was sinking under the water but it grabbed me and pulled me up to the surface…"

Karen looked baffled. "What are you talking about? There was nobody here but us!"

I was getting frustrated. "That _thing_ in the water that rescued me! I was drowning, but it pulled me up out of the water! Didn't you _see_?"

This time it was Popuri who responded. "Claire… you swallowed an awful lot of water… you're just disoriented, let me and Karen take you home, you need to rest-"

"Fine, _whatever_, don't believe me, then! I can get home by myself, I don't need your help." I stomped away on unsteady legs, leaving the other two girls hurt and confused.

They thought I was crazy; they didn't believe what I told them. But _I_ knew it was true. I knew something was in that lake, something that rescued me from certain watery death. And whatever it was, I was going to find it.

* * *

For weeks after my drowning experience, I would visit the lake on Mother's Hill every day. After I finished with my farm work, watering the crops and feeding the chickens, that kind of thing, I would pack up a small lunch and carry it down with me to the lake. Here I would sit down at the edge of the water and eat, a little picnic by myself.

I traveled into the village less and less, until I was only walking the town roads when I needed to buy necessities from the general store or feed for my animals. I stopped visiting the other townsfolk unless it was necessary, which probably hurt their feelings, but that didn't concern me. The lake was more important, and I would watch its mystifying waters for hours on end. The lake consumed my everyday life; it filled my time, my thoughts and dreams. I would only cease when I got to the bottom of this mystery.

One day, after summer had begun, I was sitting on the edge of the lake with my toes in the water, watching the afternoon sunlight glint off the surface. I had packed myself a lunch as usual- a few hard boiled eggs, some pineapple slices, and a large cucumber from the farm.

I had just finished the pineapple, and was lifting the cucumber up out of the basket when my hand slipped, and the cucumber flew into the lake. Annoyed, I stood up and looked down to see if I could spot my cucumber under the surface, when there came a blinding flash of white light.

I staggered backwards, blinking furiously, but the light was gone as fast as it had come. And in its place stood a little green creature, two hands grasping _my _cucumber.

Two hands. Two scaly green hands on a scaly green body. Two steady hands, two strong slippery arms.

My irritation faded away, only to be replaced by a sense of curiosity. Was _this _my savior? Getting a closer look at the creature, I saw that it slightly resembled a humanoid turtle. Strange at first, but actually kind of cute in a way.

And then it spoke, in a voice that was surprisingly- but undoubtedly- male. "Thank you for cucumber. Go away now."

"Huh… oh, oh wait, please don't leave! I need to thank you!"

The creature, who was preparing to dive back into the water, turned and looked at me. For some odd reason, I blushed.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me that one day, I'm serious! That was… really valiant of you." The look on his face seemed to soften (because I was now certain that the creature was male), and I continued. "Please- just tell me, what is your name?"

One word- "Kappa." And then he turned and dove back into the lake.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Yes, I love the Claire x Kappa pairing! I know, I have some unusual tastes, haha. **

**Yes, I'm aware it's rather short, but that's the way I intended for it to be. ****This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but now I'm thinking about making it into a three-part story. If you liked it, the next chapter should be up soon, and it will include a lot more details on Kappa. Please review, I would really appreciate feedback on this! And thank you for reading!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**


	2. Proposal

**A/N: So I finally got the chance to update this story! This chapter is a series of quick fluffy events between Claire and Kappa, and it sets the stage for the next chapter. Just so you know, I had to change the Kappa's personality just a bit. In the game, he hardly says anything, and what he does say is rather rude and blunt. I wanted to make his character a little more friendly and lovable to fit in with the story. This **_**is**_** a romance, after all.**

**As for Claire, I'm trying to make her character sound slightly crazy, so let me know how I'm doing with that. I think you have to be a little crazy to fall in love with a kappa, it's so out of the ordinary, haha.**

**Also, I've done a bit of research on the kappa from Japanese legends, so some of that information plays a part in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Cucumber: Proposal

Kappa. _Kappa._ His voice continued to ring throughout my head long after I had left the lake. So that's what he was. A Kappa. I had heard stories about the Kappas, of course. Old Japanese legends. Kappas were said to drown horses, kidnap and eat children, and rape women.

And yet, I had a feeling that this Kappa wouldn't harm me. He had saved my life, after all. He couldn't be all bad.

His actions had intrigued me- why would he, a legendary water spirit, even bother to rescue me from his lake? I was a mere human, after all- why would he care what happened to me?

For weeks after our encounter, I was distracted by thoughts of the Kappa while going about my daily activities. The sound of his voice consumed me; his green scales, glistening in the sunlight, were always on my mind. My thoughts about him soon turned into an obsession. I would have to see him again.

Remembering how he had appeared to me after dropping a cucumber into the lake, and how the old stories always said that cucumbers were a Kappa's favorite food, I took another of my farm-fresh cucumbers out of the refrigerator and carried it with me to the lake on Mother's Hill.

Stepping forward toward the edge of the lake, I tossed my cucumber into the water and waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

There came a flash of blinding white light, same as before, and he appeared, holding my offering between his slimy webbed hands. He stared me in the eyes with his own beady black ones, probably wondering what I was doing at the lake again.

"Um… hi." I tugged at my ear nervously, the feel of his gaze burning my skin.

He narrowed his eyes. "…Thank you for cucumber."

"You're welcome."

He nodded and quickly dived back into the water before I could utter another word, so ending our conversation.

I sighed. He probably thought I was a weirdo.

Despite the Kappa's reaction to me, I continued to offer him a cucumber every day, tossing it into the lake for him. Each time, he would come up to the surface to thank me, and then quickly depart. However, I didn't mind. I only wanted to catch a glimpse of him, of his slippery green skin and webbed hands.

Eventually, he would warm up to me. I knew he would.

* * *

Over time, my meetings with the Kappa became longer and longer, as he stayed long enough for us to actually hold a conversation. I could tell he was beginning to like my company. I would ask him questions, and he would respond every time.

"Do you like living down at the bottom of the lake?" I asked him one day.

"Yes… water feels nice… need water to survive." He leaned forward a bit to show me the hollow at the top of his head, filled with water like a bowl, being careful not to spill any. "If head bowl empties, I no longer move. Could die above water."

I nodded in understanding. "Hey Kappa…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you rescue me that day?"

The Kappa's cheeks turned a deeper shade of green- I could swear he was blushing.

"Do you like me?" I pressed.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity before answering. "…Yes Claire. I like you."

I had never felt happier.

* * *

Every day I would always look forward to my meeting with the Kappa. I admit it- I was falling for the little green guy. Or maybe I had loved him from the start, when he first rescued me from drowning in the lake.

And maybe- just maybe- he was beginning to love me too.

One day, many months after our first meeting, I had just finished my work on the farm and was walking down the forest path toward the lake on Mother's Hill for my daily visit with the Kappa. Leaves rustled in the trees overhead, a warm breeze flowing through them, as small birds twittered and flapped among the branches. The woods were peaceful.

As I walked, I noticed something green lying in the middle of the trail ahead, and curiosity overcame me. Quickening my pace, I hurried ahead to see that the strange mound was none other than my Kappa, collapsed in a heap on the ground, the surrounding dirt soaked with water.

I gasped in realization- the hollow on the top of his head was empty. Remembering what he had told me about his special head bowl, I scooped his body into my arms and carried him back to his lake to the best of my ability, setting him down gently in the water.

The Kappa sank below the water, but resurfaced a moment later, the hollow on his head now filled with fresh lake water. He looked up at me, his face shining with gratitude.

"Claire… you rescue me?"

I nodded. "Yes, I found you lying in the forest path with your head bowl empty, and carried you back to your lake. What were you doing out of the water?"

"I… came to see you Claire. You always visit me… wanted to visit you this time, but tripped and spilled water. Silly of me."

"Oh, Kappa… that was so sweet of you!" I stepped forward into the lake and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, ignoring the water that was now drenching my clothes and the strong smell of fish that emanated from him.

At first, he cringed at my embrace, as it was probably the first time he had ever been touched by a human. However, after a moment he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around me for a brief second.

Stepping back, he grinned before diving back into the lake. "Thank you Claire. Now we are even."

* * *

Our daily meetings continued as usual, but something had changed. The Kappa, he was more than happy to see me now. Sometimes, I would come to the lake and see him sitting at the edge of the water, waiting for me.

His eyes would light up as soon as they met mine, and he would then take my cucumber and split it in half for us to share. We would talk for a while, and before I left he would allow me to hug him, though it often made him flustered and uncomfortable.

Sometimes, I would even give him a kiss on the cheek. He would blush a darker shade of green, and I would giggle and promise to visit him the next day.

It was wonderful.

Finally, on the last day of summer, I set off toward the Mineral Town church with a goal in mind. I knew that Carter, the pastor, would be in the confessional, so I immediately headed toward the dark room at the back of the church.

The door creaked open and I stepped inside, sitting down in the single wooden chair before Carter and twirling strands of my blonde hair between my fingers nervously.

Carter cleared his throat as I sat down and looked at me expectantly. "What do you wish to repent for?"

"I… I need to tell you something. I'm in love with the Kappa, the Kappa in the lake on Mother's Hill. I want to… I would like to marry him."

Carter went silent for a long moment, obviously shocked by my confession. Finally, he spoke to me. "Is this true? You… you wish to marry the Kappa?"

I nodded. "Yes… I love him."

Carter thought for another moment. "Well… all right. You may marry the Kappa. It would make the Harvest Goddess happy, I am sure, so I will allow it."

"Oh, thank you!" In a state of ecstasy, I jumped from my chair and skipped out the door, not before giving the bewildered Carter a gracious hug. I quickly left the church and headed on a path straight toward the general store.

* * *

Approaching the lake the next evening, I withdrew the blue feather from my pocket and held it out in the light of the setting sun, admiring its vibrant color. I had purchased the proposal item from the general store, surprising both Jeff and Sasha, but I ignored the looks they gave me.

They had no idea I was to marry a legendary creature with a bad reputation.

Unsure of what to do exactly, I decided to just drop the feather into the lake, in the hopes that Kappa would see it and understand what it meant. I released the feather from my grasp, and it fluttered down and hit the water without a sound, floating on the surface like a peaceful little boat.

There came a familiar bright flash, and I realized I was right. The Kappa stood staring at me in the shallow water, the blue feather cupped in his hands. His steady, scaly green hands.

"Claire… what is this?"

"Kappa... I-I love you… I want to ask for your hand in marriage."

He looked back at me those beady black eyes of his. "Claire, I… I love you too. Yes, I marry you."

I smiled brighter than the sun and held out my hand. Kappa hesitantly reached out and took hold as I stepped into the water beside him and wrapped my arms around his glistening form.

He seemed uncertain, but when I kissed him full on the lips, he tentatively kissed me back.

I knew the other villagers would not approve of my relationship, but I could care less what they think. Love is love.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It was such a pain trying to get it right, haha. The pairing is honestly so weird to write about, but I still think it's cute! A 'beauty and the beast' type love story, I guess. Reviews are always appreciated, I love to know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**


	3. Marriage

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! I had originally meant to finish it before I went on my week long vacation, but unfortunately that didn't happen. Oh well, it's up now!**

**I noticed that my chapters keep getting longer and longer, haha. This is the longest chapter yet, and I still didn't fit in everything I wanted to, so I will probably include a shorter epilogue chapter after this! That would leave me with a total of four chapters, and then I'll be done with this story!**

**Oh yes, and I changed the story rating to T, just to be on the safe side. This chapter is slightly darker than the super fluffy one that preceded it.**

**Thank you all for reading so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Cucumber: Marriage

"Ahem… you may now kiss the bride."

Kappa glanced over at me, blushing and confused. I took the initiative and stepped forward, pressing my lips against his as the church erupted in cheers. Tiny cheers.

"Congratulations budum!"

All seven of the Harvest Sprites were attending our wedding, as it was their duty to congratulate us on behalf of the Harvest Goddess. They were our only guests.

Pastor Carter was there too, the only other human in attendance, as he was required to orchestrate the proceedings. I made Carter promise to keep the wedding a secret, as I was sure it would not bode well with the other villagers, and he agreed. Not that it mattered anyway- there was nobody to invite.

Once upon a time, I was well-liked among the other townsfolk, but those days were long gone. I had become an outcast, staying within the confines of my farm and the Kappa's lake, and the villagers, excluding Carter, no longer cared for me.

At the start of our relationship, my friends would come to the farmhouse looking for me, but when I continued to ignore their knocking they eventually gave up. Popuri and Karen, who had once been my best friends, now generally avoided me when I passed them on the streets, and even Kai did not flirt with me like he used to.

I guess that with every beginning, there comes an end.

The wedding was short, as Kappa could not stay out of the water for long. After the ceremony, I snuck him back to my farm the same way we had gone to the church, praying that none of the other villagers had seen us.

I didn't know how they would react to seeing me running along in a stunning ivory wedding gown, pulling a scaly green creature by the hand behind me. They would probably think that I was even crazier than they currently believed.

Kappa had to be extra cautious not to spill his head bowl as we rushed down the cobblestone roads, but we made it back to the farmhouse in safety. Once there, I closed the door behind us and smiled, as the Kappa gazed back at me shyly. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, and this time he did not squirm awkwardly, but hugged me back without hesitation.

"Claire… you know I only live in water…"

This I knew already, though the words still sent a pang through my heart. There was no way Kappa could survive away from his water source, the lake.

I sighed. "Yes, I know. But I'll still come visit you, every single day if you like! I love you Kappa, and I will always be there for you. Always."

He nodded sadly. "I love you too Claire. But I must get back to lake…"

"Wait… you can stay in the pond on my farm! Can't you?"

Kappa frowned and shook his head. "No… I am guardian of lake. I cannot be gone long, I need to protect it. Lake is tied to me."

He stepped back as if he were about to leave and I stopped him. "I'm coming with you."

Kappa tilted his head, confused, and I continued. "I could stay at your lake for just one night. I'll be fine. It's just, this is our first night as a married couple, and I… I want to spend it together."

Kappa nodded in understanding, and I quickly went and changed into my bikini, grabbing towels and a sweater to take along with me. And then, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, we left hand in hand for the lake on Mother's Hill.

After that first night, I had to resort to sleeping in my own bed, while the Kappa slept in the depths of his lake. However, I continued to visit him every day with a cucumber in hand, and he would wait for me for hours in the shallows.

The time we spent away from each other hurt in a way, but after catching sight of his beaming face, my pain would immediately cease.

Love can do that to a girl.

* * *

About a month later, I was cleaning around the house, washing dishes in the sink, when there came a knock on the front door. Quickly, I turned off the faucet, set the clean dishes in the bottom of the sink, and tossed the used dishrag on the counter before running over to answer it.

Brushing my hands on my jeans to dry them, I grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. "Hello-"

My greeting was interrupted by a flash of white light.

After a few seconds, the light died down, and I saw a familiar green figure standing in the doorway.

"…Kappa? Goddess, don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?" My lips formed a smile and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and I giggled. Before our marriage, these kinds of things would have made Kappa feel awkward, but now he embraced me without hesitation.

"Walked… came to visit you… need to tell you something."

He had a strange look in his eyes, and my smile faltered just a bit. "Um…what is it?"

"You… pregnant."

My eyes widened as Kappa glanced meaningfully at my abdomen, and I rubbed my hand against my stomach involuntarily. I _had_ been feeling funny lately- I would frequently become fatigued out in the fields, which was unusual for me, and had been having odd cravings for food I didn't normally eat. However, I assumed it was nothing and had repeatedly shrugged it off.

"What? Are… are you sure? How do you know?"

He gave me a look. "I'm Kappa… magic water spirit. I just know. Trust me."

"But…" I remembered stories about the children of Kappa and humans. They were said to be outcasts, repulsive and hideously deformed. How could I do this to my child? I couldn't have a baby, and yet I had no choice.

I figured that Kappa had realized this too, as he looked apologetic, and even scared. "I… I'm sorry Claire, I-"

I cut him off. "Don't be sorry…we're going to have a baby! You'll be a wonderful father. It'll all work out."

Kappa smiled, his apprehension waning. "And you will be the best mother."

If only I could believe it myself.

* * *

Later, after Kappa had left, I rushed off to the Mineral Town clinic to put my husband's suspicions to rest once and for all. The nurse Elli greeted me kindly, but with some reservation, and immediately sent me to the examination room so Dr. Trent could take a look at me.

After about an hour, and multiple tests later, our suspicions were confirmed. "Claire… you're going to have a baby."

Both Elli and Dr. Trent gave me a look, and I knew what they were thinking. _Who could be the father?_ But I wasn't going to tell them. I couldn't.

Elli opened her mouth as if she were going to ask, but Trent stopped her. "You don't have to let us know who the father is, Claire. It's not any of our business."

I nodded, and I knew Elli and Trent could keep my pregnancy a secret for some time, but I couldn't hide it forever. Soon it would show, and I could already hear the rumors Manna would spread.

_'Did you know that that farmer, Claire, is pregnant? Strange girl, she is, I never see her around town much anymore. And she isn't even married, is she! How licentious! I wonder who the father could possibly be?'_

Perhaps they would assume I had a one night stand with Kai, or that it was the child of some other random traveler. Surely Manna would have them all believe I was too promiscuous. I doubt that they would guess the truth.

Except for Carter. He would know. But I knew that he would never give away my secret.

Either way, they would never be able to see my child. The Kappa's traits would show, and they would forever be excluded from society. How could I have been so careless?

Dr. Trent cleared his throat loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "Claire… just be sure to eat well, as in fruits, vegetables, lean protein. I'm sure you won't have a problem with that. And rest up. You don't have to stop working in the fields, as the exercise will be good for you, but don't break your back out there either."

Elli nodded in agreement. "And congratulations on your baby, Claire! You'll be just fine!"

I sure hoped so.

* * *

Almost eight months later, my stomach had gotten so large, it looked like I had a balloon stuffed into my shirt. I had been taking off from my farm work for quite some time, as the baby was due any day. The pains in my stomach were near constant now- the baby could come at any time.

I had visited Dr. Trent and Elli a few times earlier in my pregnancy for checkups, but no longer went to the clinic in the fear that they would realize what my child was. Elli had told me that she could assist in my childbirth, but I declined her offer. Once she caught sight of my child, she would cringe away in fear or disgust, no doubt. I could not allow that.

Unfortunately, I didn't know what I was going to do when the baby came. I had nobody to help me. Nobody but-

_Flash!_

The front door swung open with a burst of light, and when the brightness faded, there stood my Kappa, a worried expression crossing his face.

"Claire! I need to tell you…baby coming."

The pain in my stomach increased. "What? How would you know?"

"Harvest Goddess told me-"

I couldn't process the rest of his sentence, as my body erupted into agonizing spasms.

Kappa grabbed my hand and led me to my bed in the corner. "Lie down. Still."

I lay down on the bed and Kappa set his slimy palm against my forehead.

"Relax…Trust me."

I closed my eyes, and the last thing I saw was another flash of sparkling light.

* * *

The next thing I knew, Kappa's hands were grabbing my shoulders as he shook me gently and urged me to wake up.

"Claire! Baby born."

_What? How…?_

I opened my eyes and glanced around the room, and there in the bed next to me lay a tiny form, nestled into my arm. A baby.

But it wasn't just any baby. It was _my_ baby.

The child looked human enough, but his skin had the faintest greenish tint to it, and when I looked closer at his hands, I saw that they were webbed. Surely his toes were too. At the top of his head there was a small hole, similar to Kappa's head hollow, but about the size of a coin.

Despite the imperfections, I knew that I was in love. He was _our_ baby. Mine and Kappa's.

"It's a girl." This voice was unfamiliar, and I whipped my head around to spot a gorgeous woman in a flowing gown, her emerald hair braided neatly down her back and tied in two buns on either side of her face.

I had not noticed her at first, but now that I saw her, I wondered how I could possibly miss her presence. She radiated a certain aura- an overshadowing air of power, beauty, and kindness all in one. I gaped at her in awe.

"You…?"

As if she could read my thoughts, the woman smiled. "Yes, dear. I am the Harvest Goddess."

"The Goddess? But why…" My voice trailed off, and the woman chucked, a tinkling laugh like the chime of a thousand tiny bells.

"I knew that your baby was coming, Claire. And I had taken a particular liking to her. She _is _the daughter of one of my most faithful servants, after all. I was delighted to see that someone had fallen in love with the Kappa, especially someone such as yourself. I've been keeping my eye on you, and I encourage your relationship. I came here to assist you in childbirth, and to grant my blessing. Your daughter is special, and she will always have my protection."

I glanced over at Kappa, who was still holding my hand, and he kissed me on the forehead. "Our daughter is beautiful, Claire. And so are you."

And as I cradled my daughter in my arms, and Kappa held my hand and stroked my hair with steady green hands, I felt like the happiest woman alive.

We were a family now. Everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I wasn't going to include the Harvest Goddess in this story, but this scene with her just popped into my head, so I decided to write it that way.**

**If you don't know what "budum" means (when the Harvest Sprites are congratulating the married couple), it's a phrase the Sprites always use to address you in the game. Yeah, I don't know what it means either, it's like their little catchphrase. I think the term is rather cute.**

**Also, I want to explain that I often don't use proper grammar when Kappa is speaking, because that's how he speaks in the game. I included real game events, but changed them around a lot and added more dialogue. I just had to include Kappa's "You...pregnant" line though, that one always cracked me up. XD**

**One last thing- I purposely didn't name Claire's daughter in this chapter, as I was planning to include that in the epilogue. Plus I really had no idea, haha.**

**Anyway, feel free to leave a review (I would appreciate it), and keep a look out for the epilogue! Thank you for reading!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**


	4. Epilogue: The Starry Night Festival

**A/N: So here it is- the epilogue is finally finished! Sorry for the wait!**

**I want to thank**_** everyone**_** who took the time to read this story, and special thanks to those who followed and/or favorited! And a very special thank you to my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Cucumber: Epilogue

_The Starry Night Festival_

The cold winter wind sent chills down my spine as I crossed the field back toward the house. The land that had once been filled with rows of various fruits and vegetables was now empty and covered in snow, which crunched beneath my feet as I marched on. I had simply been checking up on the chickens in the henhouse- it was important to make sure that they were all safe and warm, as winter could be harsh.

My fingers were practically numb with cold as I approached my cottage, but I managed to wrench the front door open, and was immediately blasted by a wave of comforting warmth.

"Claire! You back!" Kappa sat at the dining table in the center of the room. Over on the rug in front of the television, our daughter sat playing with a coloring book and crayons.

"Kappa!"

I darted toward him, all my weariness melting away at the sight of him. We met in an embrace, and he brushed my hair back with his fingers as I held on, my head against his chest.

"I came to surprise you. For Starry Night Festival!" He gestured at the plates of cucumber that filled the table in front of him, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Kappa... it's wonderful!"

He cocked his head at me. "Festival _is_ tonight, right?"

"Yes! I'm so glad you remembered!"

He grinned again and ruffled my hair. "Of course I did! Could never forget Claire's favorite holiday!"

"Mama!"

I turned to face my beautiful baby girl Chelsea, who had toddled up to meet me at the table, her face filled with glee at the realization that I was back home.

Chelsea was just three years old, and the absolute love of my life. Other than Kappa, of course. Though her fingers and toes were webbed, and her skin had an slight greenish tinge, she was perfect in my eyes. Her soft brunette hair covered up the small water-filled hole at the top of her head, and her eyes were large and a clear sapphire blue, just like my own.

Laughing, I scooped Chelsea up into my arms and swung her around as she let out a high pitched giggle. Still chuckling, I sat down in the chair directly across from Kappa, plopping Chelsea into the chair between us. Together as a family, Kappa, Chelsea, and I dug into the plates of cucumber that Kappa had prepared.

It may have only been sliced cucumber, but it was still one of the best meals I had ever eaten.

Eventually, Chelsea began to doze off in her seat at the dinner table, and I ushered her over to the bed we shared. I tucked her in, being careful not to spill her tiny head bowl as I wrapped the covers around her and elevated her head on a pillow.

Kappa approached as I turned to face him. "Go to the hill now...?"

It was a Starry Night custom to visit the summit of Mother's Hill at night with your loved one. I remember my first Starry Night Festival with the Kappa. After explaining the idea of the festival to him, he seemed intruigued by the concept, and urged me to take him to the hill. I warned him that it might be dangerous for a Kappa, but he insisted, so together we marched through the snow toward the very top of the hill.

The view was absolutely amazing. Brilliant snow sparkled around our feet, and coated all the treetops down in the valley. Above us, thousands of stars glittered in the night sky, like diamonds scattered on a pitch black blanket. Kappa was enthralled by the sight, and I admit, so was I.

Tonight was just as gorgeous, if not more so.

I produced a quilt from the small rucksack I had packed and spread it on the ground, kicking away the dusting of snow with my feet. Kappa and I sat down on the blanket in silence, hand in hand, watching the stars.

"It's so beautiful." I broke the silence with a whisper.

"Like you."

Suddenly, a movement caught my eye, and I glanced up. "Kappa- look!"

He looked up just in time. A shooting star blazed across the sky, lighting a trail that slowly faded out of sight. My eyes widened as I followed the star's path, and I turned to smile back at Kappa.

"Make a wish."

Kappa narrowed his eyes in thought for just a moment, then grinned back at me. "I already have everything."

I felt a blush beginning to creep across my face as he continued. "Claire, I... so glad to have met you. You and Chelsea... you gave my life meaning, and I'm happy."

My eyes began to tear up at his touching statement, and I snuggled up against his shoulder for a minute before finally replying.

"...I love you, Kappa."

Kappa raised a hand to stroke my hair. "I love you too, Claire."

"Forever and always?" I asked, lifting my head to meet his eyes.

He smiled, and leaned in to give me a light kiss in the nose.

"Forever and always."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? And yes, Claire and Kappa's daughter Chelsea is, in fact, **_**the**_** Chelsea from Island of Happiness/Sunshine Islands! I was originally going to make Jill their daughter, from Another Wonderful Life/DS Cute, but decided that Chelsea and Claire look more alike (they have the same blue eyes). And in response to some of my more recent reviews from Chapter 3:**

**silentbunny17:**

_**In regards to Claire and Kappa's daughter- Chelsea lives on land with her mother because she**_**is**_** half-human, after all, but she has to keep water in her head or else she'll faint. Her head bowl is more difficult to spill than her father's, though, since it's a lot smaller. She just has to be careful, no cartwheels or headstands or things of that nature. XD**_

_**As of this story, none of the other villagers (excluding Carter) know about Kappa, since Claire is ****extremely**** careful to keep him and their child a secret. Well, they do know Claire has a child, but they don't get to actually see her up close.**_

_**Did Kappa wear a tux to the wedding? Gosh, I didn't even think of that! I guess that in my mind he didn't, but I'll leave it open to your imagination. I can see Claire forcing him into one though, he would probably look adorable!**_

**MarlinMarlen: **

_**I'm glad you like the story! So you're a Kappa fan? I've seen your fic "Son of a Kappa!" (would recommend to any fans of "Cucumber," by the way). And I can ****definitely**** see Kappa as a tsundere, but in this case, I decided to take a different approach. It just seemed to work better.**_

**Also, I just started working on a new story, "Cursed," so if you like supernatural mysteries, friendship, a bit of romance, and slight horror, you should check it out! See my profile for a full summary- I would seriously appreciate feedback on it so far!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**


End file.
